Es esto un adios?
by Hermi12
Summary: Un R/Hr... no podía resistir la tentación de hacer uno ^.^ Es cortito. Es el último día en Hogwarts de nuestro coleguis y Ronnie y Hermi le dan vueltas a la cabeza. plis REVIEW!!!!


Hacía un calor terrible aquella tarde de junio. Hermione se había quedado sola en la Sala Común, ya que todos estaban en los terrenos refrescándose. Bueno, no todos...  
  
Ron estaba sentado al pie de la escalera de caracol, observándola. Su piel, sus ojos, sus labios... A la tenue luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par se veía más hermosa que nunca...  
  
Ella no había advertido su presencia. Estaba hundida en un pequeño libro en el cuál se leía claramente «Mi diario» en la tapa. Estaba ojeándolo, recordando viejos tiempos... Tenía varias fotos pegadas en las páginas del pequeño libro. En una estaban ella, Harry y Ron abrazados en Hogsmeade, delante de Honeydukes. Otra mostraba a Ron, Harry, Fred y George enzarzados en una pelea de bolas de nieve. Y una tercera les mostraba a ella y a Ron, durmiendo juntos en la Sala Común, Hermione tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, que pasaba un brazo sobre ella. Los dos sonreían.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba hipnotizado. A cada movimiento que ella hacía, ya fuera para apartarse el pelo de la cala o para pasar las hojas del libro que miraba, su corazón la tía más fuerte. No aguantaba más. Necesitaba aquellos ojos castaños, aquellos labios carnosos, aquellas manos suaves... La necesitaba para vivir, no aguantaba más. Se levantó haciendo un leve ruido que ella captó. Se giró asustada y se larga cabellera castaña ondeó, haciendo que las piernas de Ron flaquearan.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Me has asustado! - Exclamó sobresaltada.  
  
Pero el pelirrojo no la escuchó, sólo era consciente del sube y baja de su pecho al respirar, del movimiento de sus labios al hablar...  
  
- Hermione... - dejó escapar en un susurro.  
  
Ella se extrañó. Su amigo parecía embrujado, hipnotizado... Por la cuenta que se traían no dejaba de imaginarse que alguno de sus compañeros le había lanzado algún embrujo para divertirse un rato.  
  
- Ron... ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó extrañada.  
  
- No... yo... Sólo te miraba - «¡Estúpido!»  
  
Una vez más el perfume que emanaba su pelo y la forma en que se lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja le venció.  
  
- Oh... Mm... - «Piensa, piensa...» - Está bien -. «¡Imbécil!»  
  
Hermione notó que le sudaban las manos sobre la falda, y por el brillo de las del muchacho parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.  
  
- Bien - «Caray... ¿Vencido por una chica?»  
  
Se sentó en un sillón próximo a donde se encontraba ella. Con un movimiento Hermione cerró el libro que había estado mirando.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que no está fuera? - Preguntó él para intentar romper el duro hielo.  
  
- Eh... No sé. Estaba recordando viejos tiempo... - «¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? ¿¡Por qué!?»  
  
- Sí... Mañana a casa... Y parece que fue ayer mismo cuando entraste a nuestro compartimiento preguntando por Trevor...  
  
- O cuando me salvasteis de aquel troll... ¿recuerdas?  
  
- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - Sonrió.  
  
- Y mañana nos iremos cada uno por nuestro lado... - se quedó callada un momento -. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?  
  
Ron no supo qué contestar- Había esperado cualquier comentario menos ese. No sabía si se volverían a ver, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenerla junto a él el resto de su vida.  
  
- No lo sé - se limitó a responder -. Espero que sí - añadió después de un segundo.  
  
- Yo también...  
  
No lo esperaba, lo DESEABA. Ron la había hecho muy feliz en los últimos siete años, aunque también le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.  
  
- Hermione... yo... - murmuró el pelirrojo.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hubiera oído, pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Has dicho algo? - Inquirió esperanzada.  
  
- No... sólo pensaba... - repuso bajando la vista. Esos ojos castaños lo mataban. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Demonios...  
  
- Oh... - «Vamos, díselo. Dile que lo amas y que no puedes vivir sin él...»  
  
- Creo que me voy a la cama... - susurró Ron.  
  
- Está bien. Yo también.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir en toda la noche. Ron no paraba de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared a la que estaba pegada su cama, repitiendo entre dientes «tonto, tonto, tonto...» Y Hermione no paraba de pensar en que pudiera ser que no volviera a ver a sus amigos... a Ron...  
  
A la mañana siguiente todo era revuelo en Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi sombrero?  
  
- ¡Me falta un calcetín!  
  
- ¿Alguien ha visto mis zapatos?  
  
Pero Ron sólo pensaba en ella... en que tal vez no la volvería a ver...  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡RON! ¿¡Quieres bajar de las nubes de una vez!? ¡Ya se han ido todos menos nosotros! - le gritaba Harry en su cuarto.  
  
- ¿Eh? Perdona, no te escuchaba...  
  
- De eso ya me doy cuenta - repuso ceñudo -. Venga, vámonos, Hermione nos espera.  
  
- Voy...  
  
Bajaron la escalera de caracol en silencio. Y allí estaba ella, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo. Ron se paró en seco al verla. Estaba más bonita que nunca...  
  
- Ho... hola, Hermione...  
  
- Hola - sonrió.  
  
Harry los miró por un momento. Parecía que se comían con los ojos, los dos sonrojados.  
  
- Eh... Bajo delante, ¿vale? - ninguno respondió.  
  
Harry salió por el hueco del retrato dejándolos solos en la vacía Sala Común.  
  
- Hermione... yo... yo... - «¡Te amo! ¡Te adoro! ¡Cásate conmigo!»  
  
- Ron... - «¡Te quiero! ¡Bésame! ¡Abrázame y no me sueltes nunca más!»  
  
Ron dio dos pasos hacia ella y se quedó parado. «Vamos, avanza...» Hermione vaciló un momento y después avanzó hacia él. Menos de tres metros los separaban. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...  
  
«Un paso más...»  
  
Hermione dio otro paso, Ron siguió su ejemplo. Estaban a treinta centímetros el uno del otro. Hermione levanto una mano lentamente y acarició la mejilla, ahora sonrosada, de Ron, que se estremeció al contacto con su piel. Él apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada. Ella puso una mano en su nuca y se acercaban por momentos... cinco centímetros... tres... dos...  
  
- ¡Weasley! ¡Granger! ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? - la voz de la profesora McGonagall restalló en sus oídos como un látigo. Se separaron al instante.  
  
La profesora los miraba aturdida.  
  
- ¿He interrumpido algo? - Preguntó embarazada.  
  
- ¡No! No, no se preocupe. Ya nos íbamos...  
  
- ¡Sí! Sólo ultimábamos detalles, ¿verdad, Hermione?  
  
- Sí, eso. Bueno, ya nos vamos. ¡Adiós!  
  
- ¡Adiós!  
  
La profesora sonrió.  
  
- Adiós, chicos.  
  
Corrieron hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Todos estaban ya en el tren. La cabeza de Harry asomaba por una ventanilla, buscándolos. Cuando los vio les hizo señas para que fueran hacia allí. Se acercaron.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabais? - No respondieron tampoco esta vez. Los observó un momento y se percató de que las orejas de Ron estaban al rojo vivo, mientras que las mejillas de Hermione lucían un color carmesí brillante -. Bueno, no importa... - los miró extrañado y metió la cabeza por la ventanilla.  
  
Sonó el silbato del tren y los dos se apresuraron a entrar. Se pasaron todo el viaje evitando mirarse. Harry intentaba entablar conversación con ellos, pero sus amigos sólo asentían con la cabeza.  
  
Cuando pasó la bruja con el carrito Harry compró muchas cosas sólo para entretenerse el resto del viaje.  
  
- Gracias... Te lo pagaré - murmuró Ron.  
  
Hermione y él estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo y fueron a coger la misma rana de chocolate. Sus manos se tocaron y volvieron a sonrojarse.  
  
- Eh... lo... lo siento... Cógela tú... - balbuceó Ron.  
  
- No hace falta...  
  
Se pasaron así todo el viaje. Harry no paraba de hacerles hechizos a las cosas que tenía más a mano y así entretenerse algo.  
  
Horas más tarde, cuando el tren empezó a frenar, ninguno tenía ganas de bajarse. Por la ventana vieron a todos los Weasley abrazando a Ginny, que ya había bajado del tren. Los padres de Hermione también estaban allí. Y Sirius, que había sido absuelto hacía algunas semanas atrás, también esperaba en el andén.  
  
- Bajemos . propuso Harry a sus dos amigos.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Sí, vamos.  
  
Cogieron sus baúles y bajaron del tren. La señora Weasley los abrazó como si no quisiera que se escapasen.  
  
- Ay, ay, ay... - sollozaba -, ¿cómo podéis hacernos esto? ¡Los magos tenebrosos no son para los niños!  
  
- Ya vale, mamá... Harry y Hermione tienen familia esperándoles, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo Fred poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su madre.  
  
La señora Weasley los soltó y Harry fue corriendo a abrazar a Sirius, que sonreía. Hermione fue con sus padres. Ron la observó, estaba feliz de volver con su familia. Sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes, se apartaba el pelo de la cara con ademanes irritados que a Ron le encantaban...  
  
- ¿Nos vamos o qué? - La voz de George lo sacó de su ensoñación -. Me muero de hambre.  
  
- Está bien. ¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Nos amos! - Lo apremió su madre.  
  
Ron se había quedado pegado al suelo de la estación. No podía irse así... Hermione y sus padres se dirigían a la salida.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Espera! - Gritó Ron corriendo para alcanzarla.  
  
La muchacha se volvió y sus padres los miraron extrañados. Ron paró en seco delante de ella.  
  
- Eh... Hermione...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Quería preguntarte... - mientras balbuceaba, las orejas de Ron iban adquiriendo un color rojizo muy llamativo.  
  
- Dime.  
  
- ¿Es esto un adiós? - Le preguntó con la voz ronca.  
  
Ella sonrió, mirándolo con ternura. Tomó su cara llena de pecas entre sus suaves manos y, empinándose un poco, lo besó dulce y suavemente. Fue sólo un pequeño contacto, pero para los dos fue glorioso.  
  
La señora Weasley los observaba con un pañuelo entre las manos, secándose las lágrimas. Harry sonreía como diciendo: «¡Ya era hora!» Y los padres de Hermione sonreían enternecidos.  
  
- Dejémoslo en un hasta luego - le susurró Hermione a Ron al tiempo que lo abrazaba.  
  
Cada uno se fue por su lado, sabiendo que se volverían a ver muy a menudo.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
